Jugando a seducirte
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "… al final del viaje, había comprendió que todo eran excusas. Sí, excusas, para justificar el extraño sentimiento que tenia hacia su hermano Yang."  -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Street figther

**Disclairmer:** Personajes a su autor.

**Pairing**: Yang/Yun

**Título:**_Jugando __a __Seducirte. __Capítulo __Uno_.

**Resumen**: _"… __al __final __del __viaje, __había __comprendió __que __todo __eran __excusas. __Sí, __excusas, __para __justificar __el __extraño __sentimiento __que __tenia __hacia __su __hermano __Yang. __Y __se __sintió __sucio __y __mierda __por __tenerlos.__"_

**Notas:** Mucho Occ, universo alternativo, demasiadas ideas bizarras. Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a Seducirte.<strong>

_**Capítulo Uno.**_

—1—

Yun Lee se frotó varias veces la melena negra que en ese momento mantenía suelta (ya que usualmente formaba una larga trenza). Respiraba honda y pausadamente, nervioso y pensante, con los labios entornados y los ojos completamente abiertos por lo ocurrido en la mañana. No podía sacar de su mente aquello que había visto detrás del callejón de su negocio y, seguramente, el culpable ni siquiera podría imaginar el torrente de ideas que tenía en ese momento.

La imagen de su hermano menor teniendo relaciones con aquella jovencita que visitaba con frecuencia se volvió a colar en su cabeza y se sonrojó. Y es que, por más que supiera que su querido hermano menor estuviera en plena edad para andar con cualquier mujer, debía admitir que verlo con aquella chiquilla le había hecho darse cuenta de que el tiempo estaba pasando y él simplemente no se había percatado de eso. Se sintió estúpido.

_¿Cuándo __dejaré __de __ser __tan __despistado?,_ pensó. Yang había dejado de ser su dulce pequeño hermano para convertirse en un hombre con necesidades que él sabía que tenía. Era comprensible y normal, ¿no? Podía decirse que toda esa noche de meditación extraña era la que cualquier padre habría sentido al ver a su pequeña hija virgen en tal situación, ¿no? En algún momento Yun pensó que estaba celoso, pero, ¿celoso de qué? ¡Qué absurdo había sido eso! ¿Celoso? ¿Él? ¿De Yang? ¿O por Yang?

Yun, en algún instante de la noche había estado tan harto de cuestionarse que había saltado de su cama y caminado algunos pasos, dispuesto a confrontar a Yang y exigirle el porqué le había escondido que había comenzado con una vida sexual. ¡Él tenía el derecho de saberlo! ¡Era su hermano mayor después de todo! Pero, así como siempre había sido, impulsivo y deliberadamente extrovertido, aquello superaba sus expectativas. Sabía que Yang era reservado en cualquier asunto, y Yun no sabía cómo tocar el tema. Decirle que le había visto teniendo sexo en el callejón tampoco le parecía la mejor manera. Esperaría a que Yang se despertara y él tocaría el tema de forma sorpresiva, sin que el otro pudiese darse cuenta de lo que había visto y de cuánto le había afectado. ¡Sí! ¡Eso haría por la mañana! ¡Definitivamente!

—2—

Todo el plan que había estado pensando en la noche se había ido al carajo, su impaciencia era algo que usualmente siempre le causaba problemas. Fue por eso que, al sentir los primeros rayos del Sol colarse por las persianas, salió disparado, dispuesto a preguntarle a Yang.

Nada de sutileza, él nunca la había utilizado, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Sigiloso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano —quien, al parecer, aún seguía dormido, cosa que Yun agradeció—. Con paso lento se acercó a la cama y le vio por un momento con ternura. Yang seguía siendo más que adorable, así que menos dudoso de lo que realmente deseaba hacer, se acercó a Yang como si fuese un gatito buscando calor de su amo. Yun se quedó encima de Yang, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo encima de sus rodillas y con acento enérgico preguntó:  
>—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? —Yun se acomodó más entre sus piernas y sin saber se frotó un poco contra él.<p>

Mantenerse en aquella posición siempre había sido un pequeño juego que habían disfrutado en secreto, cuando nadie les miraba más que ellos mismos. Era como cuando Yun siempre le terminaba venciendo al Kung Fu y Yang respondía de la única forma que a Yun le gustaba, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por la impotencia. Nada le haría cambiar sus arrebatos de hermano mayor, ni aunque Yang estuviese viejito y fuera más huraño de lo normal.

—¿Es que no me tienes confianza? –reiteró.

Yang hizo un gesto de incomprensión al tiempo de abrir los ojos, exaltado. Primero, porque aún no despertaba del todo. Segundo, porque tener a Yun de aquella forma le ponía un poco nervioso, sólo un poco. Y tercero, ¿a qué venía aquello? ¡Obviamente que sí se la tenía! Sólo que, para informarle aquello que su hermano le pedía, primero tenía que conseguirse una, la cual hasta ese momento Yang sabía que no tenía.

—Claro que te tengo confianza, hermano. ¿A qué viene esto? —Yang le miró, queriendo descubrir lo que realmente el otro Lee quería decir. Sabía que Yun era sobreprotector, siempre había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón. Era algo que agradecía y adoraba de cierta forma.

—Es sólo que… —desesperado, Yun se revolvió los cabellos.

Y Yang, por unos momentos, se cuestionó qué era lo que de verdad le preocupaba a su hermano mayor. ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿Miedo a que se volviese un padre primerizo? Yang sintió un desasosiego, probablemente había herido a su hermano (quien en ningún momento le había soltado, al contrario, le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y lo había apresado). De esa forma Yang no podría esquivarle ni la mirada, y si lograba hacerlo, seguramente Yun sería capaz de preguntarle toda esa semana hasta calmar sus dudas.

—No me la tienes —aseveró Yun.

—Por el amor del cielo, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado para que preguntes? —cuestionó Yang mientras lograba quitarse a su hermano de encima, se acomodó de forma que el otro quedara sentado enfrente de él. Cruzó los brazos y le volvió a mirar. Serio, como Yang podía ser, trató de poder ver en los ojos de Yun qué era lo que sabía o creía que sabía.

—Yo… —Yun tartamudeó mientras se frotaba sus cabellos aún sueltos, haciendo que algunos de ellos se levantaran de forma graciosa por su frente. Yun siempre había tenido un cabello rebelde y Yang disfrutaba de restregarlo para acomodarlo. Se los acarició de tal forma que volvieran a estar lacios. Yun sólo respondió dejándose hacer, era un secreto para Yang que él siempre había disfrutado con deleite aquella caricia tan íntima que ambos tenían cuando nadie los miraba. A Yun le hacía desprender aquellas sensaciones de confort, cariño y seguridad que sólo las pequeñas manos de Yang (que ahora ya no eran tan pequeñas. Al contrario, eran rasposas y masculinas) podían darle. Se sintió conmovido de que Yang aún pudiese tener aquel gesto para con él. Yang era tan adorable.

—Siempre te he tenido confianza, ¿me crees? —preguntó Yang mientras se comenzaba a quitar la parte superior de la ropa de dormir. Yun no se atrevió a preguntar más, puesto que no deseaba decirle que le había visto en el callejón. Se echó en la cama de su hermano y disfrutó del olor que desprendía la cobija. Yang estaba a punto de entrar a ducharse, se quedó quieto un momento y se volteó a mirar Yun—. A todo esto, ¿por qué me preguntas si tengo novia?

_¡Mierda!,_ pensó asustado Yun. Se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y desvió su mirada. Yun no podía decirle de buenas a primeras que, por pura burla del destino, le había visto desde que había puesto a la joven de espaldas a la pared y había comenzado a penetrarla, ¿sería catalogado de mirón? ¿¡Por qué Yang se había convertido en todo un hombre antes que él! ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con su adorado e inocente Yang?

Yang le observó, sorprendido por las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermano, nunca le había visto de aquella forma y se sintió avergonzado por ser el causante de la reacción de Yun. Carraspeó un poco, queriendo quitar lo incómodo que se había puesto el ambiente.

—Como sea, no tengo novia. Cuando me haga de una, te lo diré —dijo.

Yang tomó la toalla del cajón y se adentró al baño, dejando a Yun con un revoltijo de incomodidad y un atisbo de amargura ante la idea de que "algún día" Yang tendría una novia.

¿Yun seguiría teniendo el mismo lugar en la vida de Yang cuando aquello pasase? ¡Si tan sólo no le hubiese visto en aquella situación! ¡Si tan sólo no le hubiese tomado tanta importancia…! ¡Si tan sólo Yang fuera por siempre aquel pequeño que lloraba cuando se caía, y él corría a ayudarle a limpiarse la ropa y la cara! Nadie podía culparle por su sentir, ¿o sí?

Yun no sabía qué era lo que realmente le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Se quedó ahí tumbado, como queriendo encontrar el sueño satisfactorio que no había tenido durante esa noche. Yang se bañaba y él sentía que los párpados se le cerraban. Pensar demasiado no era lo suyo.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Autora:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Street figther

**Disclairme:** Personajes a su autor.

**Pairing**: Yang/Yun

**Título:**_Jugando__a __Seducirte. __Capítulo __Dos_.

**Resumen**:__"… __al __final __del __viaje, __había __comprendió __que __todo __eran __excusas. __Sí, __excusas, __para __justificar __el __extraño __sentimiento __que __tenia __hacia __su __hermano __Yang. __Y __se __sintió __sucio __y __mierda __por __tenerlos.__"__

**Notas:** Lo escrito en cursivas es lo que sueña el personaje. Dedicado a mi poshis hermosho. I loveru you 3

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a Seducirte.<strong>

_**Capítulo Dos.**_

—1—

_Yang podía sentir cómo el cuerpo que ahora mismo tocaban sus manos se estremecía al contacto con sus yemas. Podía escuchar con deleite los jadeos, los cuales le parecieron extrañamente conocidos y gloriosamente nuevos. A Yang le producía una sensación en el pecho —por no decir en el alma— entre satisfactoria y melancólica, como si ya le hubiese tocado anteriormente. La cuestión era, ¿de dónde? _

_Yang dejó de juguetear con aquellos endurecidos pezones, que se encresparon más cuando dejó de chuparlos. Bajó poco a poco por el tórax bien formado de ese cuerpo acanelado, sus dedos dejaron esa tarea y se dedicaron no sólo a acariciar los carnosos y fuertes muslos que se abrían de par en par, como invitándole silenciosamente a que conociera aquello oculto entre ellos. Yang no lo dudó y besó con ternura lo que la mata de vellos púbicos escondía. _

—_Mmm, ah, mmm —escuchó Yang, lo que le hizo sentirse más seguro, su acompañante lo estaba disfrutando y él podría jurar que se encendía por eso. Perdido en proporcionar aquel placer con su boca y sus dedos, pudo disfrutar la forma en cómo el otro cuerpo se retorcía entre las sábanas—. Ya no más… Yang —jadeó._

—_¿No? Pero si lo estás disfrutando mucho —dijo y Yang se excitó mucho más. Dejó lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo y friccionó su cuerpo con el otro. Buscó su mejilla y se la acarició—… Yun._

—2—

Yang Lee había estado atendiendo uno tras otro pedido del negocio que había heredado junto a su hermano, o por lo menos eso era lo que realmente trataba; por más pedidos que llegasen y por más que el horno de la estufa le derritiera, él no podía más que recordar el candente sueño de la mañana. Ese donde tocaba muy íntimamente a Yun.

_Yun_, pensó aterrado.

¿Por qué demonios soñaba con Yun?

Era demasiado alucinógeno para creer que fuese verdad, soñar que le hacía el amor a su propio hermano. Era aberrante, por no decir de locos. No era propio de él, o tal vez sí (pero temía admitirlo). Se dedicó a trocear con maestría aquellas zanahorias mientras recordaba que se había levantado sudoroso, conmocionado y, para qué negarlo, ciertamente excitado.

La primera vez que había tenido un sueño parecido al de la mañana, apenas y contaba con doce años. Era un mocoso, no es que ahora fuera un adulto por completo, pero a sus veintidós años aquello le parecía extraño. Obviamente que había tenido sueños húmedos, claro, pero regularmente las protagonistas de estos tenían dos redondos senos, una cintura estrecha, largas piernas y una hermosa piel acanelada.

Yang había tratado de justificarse la primera vez, claro que lo había tratado, hasta se había atrevido a ir en busca de información a la biblioteca pública del barrio; sin embargo, nada había ayudado. Absolutamente nada.

El olor de las verduras asadas inundó su nariz, tomó la salsa de soja y la esparció en la sartén redonda, movió con más enjundia para que se sazonaran. Esa verduras tendrían un sabor entre suave y su consistencia sería dura al masticar, realmente disfrutaba mucho ser el chef del lugar, aunque nadie se percatara de que todas las recetas las había inventado Yun. Fue entonces que Yang volvió a pensar en lo de la mañana y se sintió mentalmente una mierda, ¿por qué no era normal y soñaba con chicas con grandes tetas? Dejó de lado la cacerola redonda donde se cocinaba regularmente los fideos a fuego vivo y prosiguió a partir la hierba fresca que les condimentarían, mientras seguía pensando en lo que realmente podría estar agobiando a su hermano Yun.

Yang comprendía de cierta forma a Yun, pero ciertamente muchas veces lograba enojarle. Porque su hermano regularmente nunca era realmente serio con las situaciones que lo ameritaban. Yang se frustraba cada vez que pensaba en las noches de desvelo que mantenía cuando algo le afectaba a su hermano, a él nunca le había gustado verle deprimido o triste. Por eso, siempre que podía, trataba de ayudarle, pero Yun olvidaba tan pronto. Algunas veces, Yang pensó en ocasiones que le odiaba, aunque sabía que era más su orgullo herido el que hablaba. Amaba y amaría a Yun sobre todas las cosas, porque era parte de su vida y era una parte de él.

Dejó la charola y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. La noche ajetreada y el estar cuestionándose qué era lo que le estaba pasando, le comenzaba a pasar factura con un insufrible dolor de cabeza.

—Dos platos, para la mesa tres —le dijo la dulce mesera recién contratada—. Han pedido el platillo de la casa y un poco de arroz en término medio. Ah, sí, también la salsa especial que Yun prepara para los panecillos rellenos —terminó de informar al tiempo que dejaba aquel papel escrito en la barrita de la cocina—… ¿Y Yun? —cuestionó.

—En un momento —respondió Yang y se viró a mirarle a los ojos. Eran avellanas y bien pincelados con un poco de delineador negro. Le pareció bonita—. Es el día que le toca hacer las entregas.

—Ah, vale.

Yang se sorprendió un poco por aquel tono tan abatido con el que le había respondido, le vio tomar la charola y marcharse a entregarlo. Se quedó mirando a la nada, ¿aquella mujer estaría interesada en Yun? Él nunca se había puesto a pensar qué tan atractivo era su hermano para las féminas. Nunca había visto que alguna se interesase en él.

_Lo __que __me __faltaba_, pensó frustrado.

Siguió con la ardua tarea de cocinar mientras su hermano repartía un pedido especial. Acción que agradecía, porque mantendría a Yun un poco alejado del restaurante durante el día, y seguramente no lograría verlo hasta el otro día, donde tendría que compartir el desayuno de fin de semana.

Los fines de semana eran siempre muy ajetreados y agotadores. La gente salía con su familia, y eso al negocio le hacía ganar más dinero. En raras ocasiones, Yun decidía cerrarlo. Y este fin de semana era una de esas raras ocasiones. Su abuelo adoptivo cumplía ya cinco años de muerto. Así que usarían esos dos días para ir a su tumba, rezarle un poco y platicarle de lo bien que iba el restaurante. Inconscientemente Yang sonrió, porque sabía que seguramente Yun bebería un poco de sake, con la excusa de que lo estaba haciendo con el abuelo. Yang siguió preparando más fideos y arroz con verduras, esperando que todos sus pensamientos se rehicieran como el azúcar que se derretía ante el contacto con el fuego. Definitivamente, no quería preocupar más a Yun.

—3—

El clima era agradable en otoño. Era entre frío y caluroso, el aire que se colaba entre sus cabellos le pareció refrescante y vigoroso. Eso le gustaba mucho a Yun, porque podría andar por las calles con su patineta sin morir de calor. Siempre había gustado de los días semidesiertos, porque así nadie podría atravesársele en el camino y podría dar una que otra pirueta con la patineta sin temor a herir a alguien.

La dirección del pedido no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba, así que más entusiasmado, avanzó por el callejón. Había unos enormes tubos de concreto sin usarse y que Yun sabía que podría atravesar sin reservas a ser multado. Agarró con más fuerza la charola (que parecía una caja de metal) con el afán de no tirar los fideos y ahorrarse un buen sermón de parte de Yang. No deseaba pelearse con él, había bastado con aquella situación tan extraña de la otra vez. Ver a Yun empotrando a esa mujer en el callejón del negocio le había hecho ponerse paranoico y hasta se había atrevido a cuestionarse qué era lo realmente quería como respuesta de los labios de Yang.

Al principio, supuso que era simplemente la incomodidad ante el hecho de que pronto dejaría de ser la prioridad de su hermano. Yun sentía que era no sólo porque eran hermanos, sino porque desde pequeños habían perdido a sus padres. Su lazo se había afianzado de forma mucho más cercana de lo normal. Al pasar de los días, sabía que aquello no era exactamente lo que le incomodaba, era una sensación enterrada que no podía descifrar del todo. Lo único que tenía claro, era y sería que no deseaba que nadie fuera tan importante para Yang como él. Yun era egoísta, lo sabía, pero por ahora mismo no le importaba.

Dio unas cuantas piruetas más y se lanzó a toda velocidad a entregar lo que llevaba de pedido, mañana cerrarían el negocio y partirían hacia el sur. Ahí había sido enterrado el viejo que los había adoptado, les había enseñado el arte de la cocina y les había dado un hogar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con las ganas de poder ver a su hermano, emprendió su carrera, sólo le quedaban cinco minutos de tolerancia y no estaba dispuesto a darle de comer a alguien gratuitamente.

—4—

El sábado por la mañana tomaron el primer tren hacia el sur, Yun sabía que en esa temporada estaría repleto de turistas, así que había optado por llevar una tienda de campaña. En algunas zonas cercanas al cementerio se podía acampar por algún dólar. La idea le había parecido fantástica, no sólo podría estar más tiempo con Yang, sino que aclararía el tema de la semana pasada. Sabía que eso preocupaba a su hermano menor y él no deseaba verlo con aquellas pequeñas ojeras y el ceño fruncido, le era ciertamente molesto.

Yun silbó una tonadita mientras veía a Yang leer, trató de disfrutar el viaje en tren y dejó que el sueño le venciese. Últimamente no estaba durmiendo del todo bien y eso le afectaba a veces.

Por su parte, Yang se encontraba un poco nervioso, no sólo no había dejado de fantasear por las noches con su hermano, sino que ahora no dejaba de ponerse tenso al solo roce de su hermano Yun. Sentía que se le calentaba la piel cuando las yemas de Yun le tocaban al cortar los ingredientes, y se sentía aún más peor cuando Yun le pasaba los brazos por los hombros en un acto de camaradería. Yun siempre había sido el más efusivo y quien más buscaba contacto físico, y Yang se sentía un completo enfermo por calentarse cada vez que pensaba en la piel de su hermano pegado a la suya, porque sabía de antemano que Yun lo hacía porque eran eso. Hermanos.

_Joder. __Y __mil __veces __joder_, pensó con horror.

¡Definitivamente! Cuando llegasen al lugar, lo primero que haría sería buscarse una hermosa chica de piel canela y larga trenza para relajarse o aquello terminaría mal y Yang no deseaba eso.

—5—

Yun bebió un poco más de un litro de sake caliente, mientras que Yang se exasperaba por aquellas ganas de besarle que se acrecentaban en su interior. Con paso lento, Yang cargaba a su hermano de regreso a la tienda de campaña. Habían escogido un lugar a no menos de veinte minutos de donde se encontraban. Yun no dejaba de reír como loco.

Esa tarde era tranquila, la gente del pueblo se encontraba felizmente disfrutando el festival de la localidad. El camino por el que iban estaba completamente vacío, así que Yang se sentía entre cómodo y nervioso. Dejaría a Yun y se iría al festival un rato.

A los pocos minutos, Yang vislumbró la tienda de campaña, con cierta dificultad se adentró con Yun a su espalda, lo acomodó en las colchas de dormir.

—Me voy —dijo Yang.

Yun se le quedó mirado desde la bolsa de dormir, ¿se iba? ¿A dónde?

—Me pasaré por el pueblo un rato —respondió como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de su hermano—. Duérmete. Seguro que mañana amaneces con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

El chico de la trenza se quedó quieto, tratando de coordinar algún pensamiento coherente. Él no deseaba quedarse solo, borracho y en aquel lugar, ¡tenía que hablar con Yang! Esa era su oportunidad, pero se encontraba en un mal estado, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando para emborracharse hasta tal grado?

—No. Quédate conmigo, ¿sí? —pidió.

Yang tragó saliva, su hermano estaba con ojos entrecerrados, jadeando, con las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol. Realmente debía salir de ese lugar y encontrarse una buena chica que le ayudase a quitarse esa extrañas ganas que tenía por follar.

—Duérmete. Yo regreso en unas horas.

—¡No!

—Sólo descansa, Yun.

Yun trató de ponerse de pie y estúpidamente se enredó en las cobijas. ¡Idiota! ¡Se sentía completamente idiota!

—Seguro te irás a buscar a una guapa chica y te la follarás detrás de algún restaurante, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

Yun se mordió los labios, ahora mismo lo había jodido. Había soltado la lengua así como así, ¡estúpido alcohol! ¡Estúpido Yang!

—Eso que escuchas, ¡te vi! —exclamó.

—¿Por eso me preguntaste lo de la novia? —cuestionó Yang, escuchó cómo su hermano soltaba un pequeño jadeo. Ambos volvieron a callar.

—Sí —murmuró Yun.

¡Ahora comprendía todo! Así que por eso le había preguntado eso de la confianza hacia él, Yang se sintió entre avergonzando y dolido. Hasta ese momento, él había aguardado receloso a que se tratase de algo más, no esperaba aquello, suspiró cansado. Todo estaba poniéndose realmente extraño.

—Yang —llamó de pronto Yun, gateó un poco hasta estar enfrente de su hermano, le miró intensamente y le tomó por el cuello haciendo que cayese encima de él—. ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó sin entender.

—El que… Bueno… Me refiero… A… ¡Mierda! —Yun dejó caer su cabeza en la pequeña almohada—. Nada.

Yang no hizo atisbo de moverse, deseó enormemente estar en otro lugar. Las entrañas se le quemaban al sentir debajo de sí mismo el cuerpo de su hermano, se contuvo tanto de poder rozar levemente su cuerpo con el de él.

Yun, quien no conocía los pensamientos de su hermano menor, se amoldó, haciendo que su entrepierna friccionara levemente con la de su hermano. Escuchó cómo Yang jadeaba levemente y sintió un revoloteo extraño en su estómago, una urgencia por estar aún más pegado a Yang de lo que ya se encontraba. Levantó la vista y le observó, Yang tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de infinita concentración.

—Yang… —susurró antes de besarle levemente los labios.

Yang, quien no se esperaba aquella caricia, abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿estaba soñando, verdad? Aquello que estaba pasando no era realidad. Sin saber realmente lo que ocurría, correspondió sin reservas. Persiguió todo lo que pudo la lengua del otro, saboreó con infinita lentitud la cavidad, queriendo grabar cada pliegue de esta. Deseoso de que aquello no acabase, se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano y este correspondió.

¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Yun cerró los ojos y ya no supo qué era lo que hacía o simplemente era que no quería admitir que aquello le llenaba el alma. De una u otra forma, Yun presentía que algo había comenzado a moverse sin saber.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Autora:** Usagi—Asakura

**Fandom:** Street figther

**Pairing**: Yang/Yun

**Título:**_Jugando__a __Seducirte. __Capítulo __Tres_.

**Resumen**: _"… __al __final __del __viaje, __había __comprendió __que __todo __eran __excusas. __Sí, __excusas, __para __justificar __el __extraño __sentimiento __que __tenia __hacia __su __hermano __Yang. __Y __se __sintió __sucio __y __mierda __por __tenerlos.__"_

**Notas:** Mucho Occ, universo alternativo, demasiadas ideas bizarras. Gracias a mi beta por revisarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jugando a Seducirte.<strong>

_**Capítulo Tres.**_

—1—

Hace algunos años atrás, Yun Lee podría haber jurado que aquello que había pasado en el camping sería siempre un sueño de lo más extraño y vergonzoso. Ahora mismo, podría decir que realmente se encontraba confundido, extraño y ciertamente avergonzado por sus acciones.

No sólo sabía que no debió de haber bebido tanto, sino que debió haber parado aquella sensación de celos en su corazón respecto a Yang. Porque sí. Yun estaba completamente celoso de sólo pensar que su hermano le dejaría, ahí, tirado, en mitad de la nada por irse a divertirse con otra persona que no fuera él.

Al principio, trató de decirse a sí mismo que había sido por el calor del momento, después, quiso pensar que era su ineptitud ante un tema que sólo Yang conocía perfectamente bien. El tener experiencia en el campo sexual y saber que él aún era virgen, había sido un gran golpe a su ego de ganador, ¿por qué Yang sí sabría y él no?

Sin embargo, al final del viaje, había comprendido que todo eran excusas. Sí, excusas para justificar el extraño sentimiento que tenía hacia su hermano Yang. Y se sintió sucio y mierda por tenerlos.

El viaje de regreso había sido incómodo, tanto para él como para Yang, y Yun se volvió a sentir mucho más mierda, porque no sólo había profanado un lugar que significaba mucho para ambos, sino que ahora mismo, sentía que le había fallado a su abuelo. Ese dulce hombre que les había adoptado en su adolescencia, les había mostrado el camino de la rectitud, y les había dado algo que hacía años no tenían, un hogar. Y ahora, por sus jodidas sensaciones confusas lo había jodido, ¿Yang le perdonaría?

El ruido de la avenida del departamento donde habitaban le hizo entrever que era de mañana. Yun no había dormido del todo bien, sentía que la cabeza le explotaba y aun así, sentía que era poco para lo que Yang debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Esa verdad sólo acrecentó el malestar de su corazón, ¿cómo le vería Yang ahora? ¿Yang le podría disculpar por aquel beso? ¡Yang! ¡Yang!

_Yang._

Sí. Yun sabía que Yang significa todo para él, ¿él significaría lo mismo para Yang? Mentalmente rogó que fuera así, porque sólo y sólo entonces podría disculparle por lo de la noche pasada.

Con cierta renuencia se levantó de su cama, eran más de las ocho de la mañana y debían abrir el negocio. Con dos días sin abrir habría perdido ganancias, y seguramente su abuelo, allá en el cielo, le estaría maldiciendo por ser un flojo.

— 2 —

Cuando abrió la puerta del restaurante, no esperó ver lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo. La nueva mesara siendo empotrada por el repartidor.

—Deberían buscarse un hotel, Lin —dijo en un tono ácido.

—Ya… —salió de la joven, se acomodó la bragueta y se volteó a mirarle radiantemente—. Pero es que esta mujercita me pone a mil —le dio una nalgada a la chica, que no tardó en acomodarse la falda, arreglarse un poco la ropa y salir de la cocina.

—Pues si Yun llega a encontrarlos, no tendrías trabajo —debatió.

Yang se adentró al lugar, se quitó los patines y aventó su chaqueta. ¡Olía a sexo! Y él no podía más que maldecir a Lin, porque le había hecho recordar la noche pasada, donde había tenido tan cerca a Yun de forma tan íntima.

—Alguien necesita tirarse a una buena morena —canturreó Lin. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó una manzana. Yang torció la boca en un gesto amargo. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido—. Venga, hombre —palmeó la espalda del Lee menor—. ¿Qué pasa? Digo, regularmente responderías con un escueto: "Jódete."

—No he dormido bien —mintió.

El joven Lin no le creyó del todo, pero, ¿quién era él para debatir aquello? Sabía que algo había ocurrido y, con cierta perspicacia, podría jurar que Yun tenía mucho que ver. El estar enamorados el uno del otro no era algo tan malo, ¿por qué no se daban cuenta?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Yun? —preguntó curioso.

Yang abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿tan obvio era? Se mordió el labio inferior al sentirse tentando de confesar las dudas enormes que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Lin Kong era liberal, ¿podría entenderlo? ¿Le juzgaría?

—Realmente nada —aclaró.

_Es__él__el__que__me__hizo__algo_, pensó mordazmente.

—Vaya, pues juraría que se trataba de él. Siempre se trata de él cuando te pones hormonal —le dijo. Y recibió una mirada de "muérete" de parte de Yang, lo que le hizo reír. Por lo menos había podido quitarle aquel gesto incómodo en su rostro—. Vale, pues tengo que ir a sacarle una cita a la nena que han contratado, creo que estoy enamorado —confesó.

—Tú siempre estás enamorado.

—Pero no de la misma mujer —canturreó Lin antes de salir de la cocina.

Yang ladeó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa. Ah, ese Lin siempre le hacía sentir un poco mejor. Con los pensamientos más relajados, se puso el mandil. Ya pronto serían las nueve y empezarían a caer los pedidos. No era momento de estar pensando en Yun, en sus brazos, en su cuello y mucho menos en sus labios.

—

Yun se adentró al lugar, había llegado un poco tarde. Sólo media hora, los primeros clientes estaban sentados en la esquina más cómoda del lugar. Eran dos ancianitos y por lo que veía eran hermanos. Peleaban y se decían alguna que otra mala palabra que ninguno tomaba como tal. Yun rió un poco, eso le hacía recordar a él y a Yang de pequeños.

—Bienvenido, jefe —le dijo Hua, una de las meseras del lugar.

Hua era tímida y rayaba en lo adorable, cuando Yun la vio por primera vez pensó que se terminaría enamorando de ella. Yun gustaba de las personas así, y nunca pensó que ahora mismo su mayor urgencia sería ver a Yang.

Caminó hacia la cocina y ahí lo encontró, en plena faena, preparando con rapidez (característica de él) las verduras de los fideos y el arroz. En silencio, se adentró a su oficina, le hizo una señal a Hua para que le siguiera sin hacer ruido. La joven cabeceó y le siguió.

—¿Me harías el favor de no decirle a nadie que estoy aquí? —pidió Yun.

—¿Ni al joven Yang, señor? —preguntó.

Yun le sonrió un poco tímido.

—Sobre todo a él.

—Comprendo.

Hua salió del lugar en silencio, como había entrado. Yun se quedó completamente solo, se dejó caer en el asiento del jefe y su cabeza buscó el respaldo de la silla. Estaba cansado, no había dormido y no dejaba de pensar en Yang.

¡Idiota! ¡Era un idiota! De esos grandes, que merecían morir por atreverse a cruzar una línea que sabía que no debía cruzar, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora mismo sólo le quedaba poder hacerle comprender a Yang que todo era su culpa, que podría partirle le cara por aquel beso si eso le servía para perdonarle.

El ruido de la puerta chirriando le tensó en el momento, esperaba que no fuera Yang, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo.

El olor de un fragante té le inundó las fosas nasales, Hua le había llevado un poco junto con unos bollos rellenos.

—Pensé que no habría desayunado —le dijo. Hua le sonrió adorablemente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y le dejó de nuevo en la soledad.

Oh, cómo se habría emocionado con esa sonrisa hace algunos días. Oh, cuánto habría dado por estar así por ella y no por Yang. Abatido y con un nudo en la garganta, trató de comer el almuerzo que la mesera le había llevado.

—

Era de noche, Yun lo intuía por la poca luz del despacho. A esas horas seguramente ya habrían cerrado el lugar y solamente se encontraría Yang limpiando la cocina. Era una de sus manías, no podía irse sin dejar reluciente el lugar donde trabajaba a diario, era una buena costumbre que su abuelo les había dejado.

Con paso lento, se levantó de lugar, se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja. Todo estaba en silencio. Había estado pensando una y otra vez en su comportamiento y había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Yang, de una forma torcida y extraña, pero le amaba. Al llegar a esa conclusión, las primeras horas se había horrorizado, después se había sentido feliz y al final había terminado sintiéndose culpable. Tragó un poco de saliva, él nunca había sido cobarde, ¡bastaba más! Era Yun Lee, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? ¡Podría soportar la fuerza de los puños de su hermano menor! ¡Conocía bien la magnitud de sus golpes! Con cierta fuerza de voluntad, abrió la puerta y salió en su búsqueda, esto no podía seguir así, debía arreglar las cosas con Yang. Debía responder como el hombre que era.

Lo encontró limpiando fuertemente el asador. Se quedó quieto, observándole como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Yang tenía unos fuertes brazos, una espalda bien delineada, un torso ciertamente bien formado y aquellas nalgas debajo de su ropa se tensaban a cada tallado que daba a la cocina. Yun cabeceó en silencio, tratando de olvidar las hormonas anormales que le hacían pensar en cosas raras. Raspeó un poco la garganta, tratando de hacerse escuchar.

—Pensé que no habrías venido —musitó Yang.

Yun no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a mirar a la nada que parecía ser de lo más interesante. ¡Ya estaba ahí! ¿Qué esperaba para soltar el discurso que tenía bien preparado?

—Sólo tenía dolor de cabeza —confesó.

Pese a que esperaba un reclamo de parte de Yang, este sólo le miró preocupado. ¿Cómo podía verle con tal adoración, justo después de aquel beso entre ellos? ¿Acaso Yang no lo veía mal? ¿Acaso era sólo por parte de él que veía cosas donde no? ¡Se volvió a sentir estúpido y mierda!

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? —preguntó Yang. Se acercó un poco a su hermano, esperando alguna renuencia ante su tacto, mas no la encontró, al contrario, vio cómo Yun cerraba los ojos con complacencia ante el suave masaje que le daba a su sien.

—No. Ya pasará —contestó. Cuánto había extrañado las manos suaves, cálidas y tiernas de Yang sobre su cuerpo, le eran tan familiares y normales. Le eran tan imprescindibles.

—Ya.

El silencio que compartieron ese momento les hacía falta. Simplemente ellos dos, mostrando una faceta que ninguna otra persona conocía, sólo ellos. Yang sintió que se ponía más nervioso al escuchar ese leve jadeo de la boca de Yun, se mordió el labio, tenía tantas ganas de tomarle el rostro y besarle.

—Perdón —finalizó Yun.

—¿El qué?

—Tú lo sabes.

—No. La verdad es que no lo sé.

—El… el… el beso —declaró Yun.

Yang se sintió devastado, toda aquella extrañeza era porque lo lamentaba, ¡lo lamentaba! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió estúpido, idiota y un sinfín de sinónimos de los que ahora mismo no se acordaba.

—Ah, ya. No pasa nada.

_¿Que __no __pasaba __nada?,_ pensó aterrado Yun.

¡Claro que pasaba! ¡Claro que algo debía estar mal en él! No era normal desear a un hermano como estaba deseando a Yang.

Yang sólo resopló, pegó su frente a la de su hermano y trató de no mostrar una creciente amargura. Yun entreabrió los ojos y pudo verle desolado, ¿ahora qué pasaba? ¿Todo estaba bien, no? Entonces, ¿por qué Yang tenía esa mueca de dolor en su rostro? Se sintió ahogado entre sus deseos de poder abrazarle y poder comportarse como debía, ¡por el amor del Señor, era su hermano menor!

Joder… ¡Joder!, pensó.

Entonces, con un poco de valor (que ahora mismo sabía que no estaba teniendo) dejó escapar un tenue:

—No puedo estar sin ti, Yang.

Yang no dijo nada, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Que sentía lo mismo? Miró a Yun de una forma indescifrable, le tomó de los brazos y rápidamente lo condujo hacia su departamento, esperando que significara lo que estaba imaginando, que por una vez en su vida no se equivocara y realmente Yun le correspondía a lo que él sentía.

— 3 —

Tal vez fuera el calor del momento o el hecho de que Yang había sido el primero en besarle. Yun ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yang le había arrastrado al departamento con tal rapidez que Yun pensó que tenía turbinas en los patines. Ahora mismo lo tenía apresado contra puerta, cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Yun podía inclusive sentir el cálido palpitar de su corazón.

—Yang —murmuró Yun.

Yang se quedó quieto, pegando más a su hermano a él. Tal vez podría haber malinterpretado lo que su hermano mayor quiso decirle momentos antes, ese "No puedo estar sin ti", podría ser sólo una ferviente declaración de hermandad, o… Sólo tal vez, era una creciente necesidad que ambos compartían y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

—Dime que lo he comprendido mal —se atrevió a preguntar Yang.

¡Que se lo dijera claramente! ¡Quería escucharlo de los labios de Yun! ¡Joder, que fuera lo que la vida quisiera! Pero que Yun le dijera qué era exactamente lo que deseaba saber, la duda le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Yun se mordió los labios, avergonzado por saber la respuesta. Tomó las manos de su hermano y se las besó, tratando de decirle lo que realmente no podía expresar con palabras. Admitía en silencio que Yang le hacía sentir una sensación que iba más allá de la hermandad que debían tener, no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no dudó ni un momento en abrazarle confortablemente. Odiaba ver el rostro de Yang con aquel gesto incómodo.

—¿Esto es un problema para ti? —preguntó Yang.

—No —dijo Yun, sintió que las entrañas se le revolvían ante aquel mirar intenso de Yang. Se remojó los labios de forma inconsciente, invitando sin saber a su hermano para que le besase, y como si este adivinara sus pensamientos, se acercó a su rostro.

Yang besó a su hermano mayor con pasión. Con todo aquel fuego que había estando guardando en lo más profundo de su ser. Deseaba a Yun. Anhelaba a Yun.

—Mhm —Yun jadeó contra sus labios, y Yang sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Su miembro palpitó dolorosamente entre sus ropas.

—Yun… —logró decir Yang antes de tomarle con fuerza y posarlo en la cama.

Yun se dejó hacer y buscó también con desesperación quitar las ropa que el otro tenía puesta. Necesitaba sentirle cerca de él, mucho más cerca, tan profundo que nunca lograse olvidarle. Quería que su piel recordara los dedos quemantes de Yang.

—¡Joder, Yang!—exclamó.

Las manos de Yang bajaron suavemente por todo su abdomen, la ropa hacía que el toque se volviera más incómodo, así que Yun tomó de los hombros a Yang y se le quedó mirando.

—No, no sé qué hacer… —murmuró.

Y era verdad, él no tenía experiencia en aquel tipo de situaciones, nunca había tenido oportunidad para ponerse a pensar en mujeres y mucho menos en sexo. Temeroso de encontrar burla en los ojos de Yang, desvió la mirada, avergonzado por su ineptitud.

—Lo sé —dijo Yang, le besó el cuello con infinita delicadeza—. Lo sé.

La forma en como había pronunciado esas dos sencillas palabras fueron para Yun un aliciente, a Yang no le importaba que fuera virgen, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que estaba echando a perder todo? ¿Era correcto dejar de lado el amor de hermanos que tenían, para pasar a una relación de pareja? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Yang quisiera hacer su vida lejos de él? ¿Podría vivir sin Yang? ¡No! ¡Moraría sin Yang! Y eso le aterró, con cierta renuencia se separó del calor corporal de Yang.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el menor de los Lee.

—Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué?

—No está bien, Yang.

—¿A qué viene esto? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, es… —musitó Yun. ¿Cómo explicarle el temor que guardaba en su corazón? ¿Lo entendería Yang? ¡No! ¡No deseaba que por una simple necesidad perdiera la felicidad que había tenido siempre con Yang!—. Somos hermanos, y… esto no está bien.

—Ya. Y sólo por eso, me haces… —Yang le miró frustrado, se desacomodó su fleco y se levantó de la cama—. Está bien, como quieras. Sólo, por favor, cuando estés urgido, ve y contrata a una puta, que yo no estaré para tus jueguitos de experimentación, Yun —finalizó. Tomó su chaqueta de la cama y salió de su habitación.

Yun sólo pudo escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal, se quedó mirando a la nada esperando que le dijese algo, y fue cuando notó cómo aquellas extrañas lágrimas se escurrían de su rostro. ¡Joder! ¡Mil veces joder! ¡Había jodido todo por su impulso! Y se sintió mierda, una grande y confundida. Tenía la impresión de que todo cambiaría de forma radical.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
